Galor class
| Width = 192.23 meters | Height = 59 meters | Crew = 300 plus troops | Speed = warp 9.6 | Armaments = 8 spiral wave disruptors, 1 heavy disruptor cannon | Defences = deflector shields | Auxiliary Craft = 15 shuttlecraft and fighters | altimage = Galor class side.jpg }} Galor class starships were the premier Cardassian warships of the 2350s and 2360s decades, including the most heated years of the Federation-Cardassian War and as part of the Dominion fleets in the Dominion War. Service history The Galor class—named for a hooded warrior from Cardassian mythology—made up the bulk of the Cardassian fleet for at least three decades and despite their relatively small size compared to other races' capital ships have always been able to hold their own in battle. The Galor class was in service by the 2310s decade. In the year 2318, they were considered to be newer than the . ( |Day of the Vipers}}) The class served widely in the Federation-Cardassian War and the later Dominion War. However by the early 2370s their top status in the Cardassian Fleet was being usurped by the newer, larger ''Keldon'' class. The Keldon class design builds directly on the Galor class space frame and technologies so the Galor class legacy will likely continue for decades to come. ( ; }}) The class saw many enhancements added into the design during the course of its usage by the Union. The latest version of the Galor class were known as the Type-3 version which were the first Cardassian ships which were outfitted with the Wave Cannon. ( ) The True Way under Gul Madred utilized many of these ships. ( ) Technical specifications The Galor-class are small ships, but they have been able to match the capabilities of the Cardassian Union's neighbors thanks to the unique technologies employed and the work of the Obsidian Order in preventing other states spies gaining technical information on the class and its upgrades over the years. The class employs impressively resilient shields which can comfortably withstand multiple impacts from phasers and photon torpedoes. Galor-class vessels, like many ships of the Cardassian fleet, also employ the uniquely Cardassian spiral wave disruptors which have proved a tactical problem for opposing vessels. Unlike most Federation vessels the Galor class it not easily adapted to scientific missions but it still highly adaptable taking on roles as troop transports, escort ships, orbital assault platforms and blockade vessels. ( ) ]] In the late 2360s, Galor-class vessels generally had crews of approximately 600 and were outfitted with a compressor beam. The extreme end range of this era's Galor-class starship's weaponry was around 300,000 kilometers. ( ) By the time of the alliance with the Dominion, twenty Galor class vessels were equipped with Dominion transporters and sensors in order to incorporate Cardassian Central Command with the Jem'Hadar fleets. After Galor-class vessels such as the turned rebel, the practice was discontinued by the Dominion. ( ) Class variations By 2409, basic livery designs were available to choose from for commanding officers, which could be modified further. These options were were designated Cardassian Type 1-3, and Upgrade. ( | }}) In addition, the installation of shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( ) In Ambassador Odo's Jem'Hadar Vanguard fleet, the Dominion shield was pre-installed on all Vanguard ships, which included Galor-class cruisers. ( | | }}) Galor Cardassian Type 1.jpg|Type 1 Galor Cardassian Type 2.jpg|Type 2 Galor Cardassian Type 3.jpg|Type 3 Galor Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade Cardassian Galor Dominion.jpg|Dominion shields Known ships Primary universe Mirror universe * Bak'rikan * * * Appendices Connections References External link * de:Galor-Klasse Category:Cardassian starship classes Category:Medium cruiser classes Category:Attack cruiser classes Category:Battleship classes Category:Warship classes Category:24th century Cardassian starship classes